


now we're breaking free, everyone can see, it's our time, we're groovin' together

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, Implied Jayden Shiba/Antonio Garcia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: The day the Nighlocks were defeated, Lauren went to bed with a feeling of satisfaction. She completed her mission, her brother and friends were safe to pursue their dreams and live out their lives, doing what they loved.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia & Jayden Shiba, Antonio Garcia & Lauren Shiba, Jayden Shiba & Lauren Shiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2019





	now we're breaking free, everyone can see, it's our time, we're groovin' together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> yes the title is from the song everyday fun
> 
> now it’s stuck in your head too. honestly it was in my head the entire second half of this fic.
> 
> Pocky!!!! I hope you enjoy the fic!!!

The day the Nighlocks were defeated, Lauren went to bed with a feeling of satisfaction. She completed her mission, her brother and friends were safe to pursue their dreams and live out their lives, doing what they loved.

When she woke up, it was still there, the knowledge that the current team, the ones who stood by her brother without question, had done what their parents and ancestors could not.

She went through the motions, getting ready for her morning routine before eating a light breakfast.

Lauren found her brother in the kitchen, a plate of toast and some fruit in front of him. He was still in his pajamas.

“Morning!” Lauren made her way to the fridge, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She sat down beside Jayden, who only nodded in response.

Lauren reached for some fruit, dipping a melon piece in her juice, “Want to go training with me?”

Jayden frowned, “Ah, no. Antonio and I are going out on his boat today.” His nose scrunched up, forming winkles between his eyes, “Would you like to come with us?”

She waved a hand as she nibbled on her melon, “And get in the way? No way, little brother. You two have fun.”

The winkle deepened, “You wouldn’t.”

Lauren took a sip of her juice. “Well…”

She planned on her normal routine. Wake up, train, eat breakfast, master the sealing symbol, train, eat lunch, study, train, eat dinner, do her cool down exercises, and go to bed and then rinse, repeat.

She reached for another piece of fruit, this time a grape. Except… well the sealing symbol was mastered. The Nighlocks were done and defeated. That already meant a chunk of her day was suddenly free.

Lauren hummed as she chewed the grape, “I guess I could…”

Jayden straightened in his seat, his face lightening up despite the low light in the kitchen.

“Okay! I’ll let Antonio know!”

* * *

Antonio took care of the boat, making sure Jayden and Lauren were suited in life jackets and seated with a clear view of the bay. Once they were a ways out in the water, Antonio plopped down beside Jayden, fishing pole in hand.

“Alrighty! Let’s see how well you guys can fish!”

Lauren leaned against the railing of the boat, “I only came to hang out.”

“Nonsense!” Antonio reached over, practically falling into Jayden’s lap, “On this boat, if you wanna eat, you gotta fish.”

Jayden shook his head fondly as he pushed Antonio off, “Yeah, yeah.”

“And!” Antonio beamed as bright as the sun, “Maybe you guys are secret fishing prodigies. You never know.”

Letting out a soft laugh, Lauren leaned against her brother. “He’s so entertaining.”

“I know.”

“But seriously,” Antonio turned to the water, casting out a line, “now that the fight with the Nighlock are over… What do you plan to do?”

Lauren frowned. “I don’t know. I never thought I’d get this far.”

Jayden leaned against the railing, eyes focused on the fishing line, “Ji is teaching me guitar.”

“That’s cool!”

He shrugged, “It’s something. I don’t know if I’ll do anything with it.”

Antonio tugged at the line before letting it go slack. “You know Jay,” he glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eye, “we could do something, start a band?”

“What?”

“Yeah!” Lauren shifted in her seat, so she could see both boys. “That’d be so cool!”

Jayden slumped in his seat, “I just started learning… I’m not even that good.”

“Aw but that’s half the fun!” Antonio reeled in his line, no fish was biting so far, “you should have seen how bad I was when I first started out!”

Jayden pursed his lips, “Antonio you’re good at everything.”

He got a finger in his face, Antonio jabbing it close to his nose.

“I beg go differ, Jay. I think my flirting could use some work.”

From Jayden’s other side, Lauren giggled.

“You—what—“

“Lauren!” Antonio spoke over Jayden’s sputtering, “You can be a part of our band too! The Three Amigos!”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “I dob’t even know how to play guitar.”

Antonio waved a hand in the air, “Nah, Jay and I have that covered.”

“I’m not much of a singer…”

Antonio grinned wide like a Chester cat. “My dear, have you ever considered drums?”

* * *

It was a hit, Lauren took to drums like a fish to water and Jayden improved immensely since Antonio took him under his wing.

They used one of the old training rooms to practice, some days just messing around, others going over songs and annoying Ji by playing the same chords over and over again.

From then on, whenever Lauren went to bed, it was to a feeling of contentment. She found her place, and it was beside her brother.


End file.
